


Comeback

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time, нежный Джон и другие сладости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeback

Джону кажется что его сердце останавливается, когда он видит стоящего на ступеньках дома на Бейкер-стрит Шерлока. Он совсем не изменился за прошедшее время. За время, которое Джон считал его мертвым, черт побери. Доктор делает шаг, другой, еще один, Шерлок что-то говорит с успокаивающей полуулыбкой, но из-за шума в голове Джон не может разобрать, что именно. Он роняет пакеты из супермаркета на снег, и оказывается рядом с замершим от неожиданности Шерлоком. Джон целует живого, живого черт побери Шерлока, встав на цыпочки и вцепившись руками в проклятый синий шарф. Шерлок что-то успокаивающе бормочет под нос, и нерешительно гладит по спине прижавшегося к нему Джона.  
-Не смей больше вытворять ничего подобного, не предупредив меня, слышишь? Я же идиот, мне же все нужно объяснять, даже самое простое, ты же сам говорил.  
Джон не знает, чего ему хочется больше – расплакаться от облегчения, что Шерлок здесь, живой, а значит Джон был прав, когда верил, верил в Шерлока даже тогда, когда другие перестали, или рассмеяться от того, как должно быть пикантно они выглядят со стороны. Восставший из мертвых единственный в мире консультирующий детектив и все еще скандально холостой военный врач, в объятьях друг друга на пороге их совместного жилья. Журналисты бы с ума сошли ради такой статьи. Но на улице сейчас пусто, снежно и морозно, а Джону впервые за последний год свободно дышится.  
А когда Шерлок наклоняется и целует его уже сам, Джон закрывает глаза и всеми силами молится всем известным святым, что бы все происходящее не оказалось просто сном, которых было не мало в последнее время. Но губы Шерлока теплые, и когда Джон дрожащими руками пытается открыть входную дверь, дыхание на его затылке теплое, и такое настоящее, что Джона трясет от того, насколько это лучше, чем любой сон. Шерлок жив, и это все, что имеет сейчас значение.  
Шерлок рассказывает ему все, пересказывает прошедший год, захлебывается словами, словно тело не поспевает за мыслью, и останавливается только тогда, когда Джон тянет его за собой на постель, прижимаясь всем телом, лаская кончиками пальцев, губами, всей кожей. Шерлок смущен, и от этого зрелища у Джона перехватывает дыхание. Потому что из глубины, откуда-то из сердца поднимается такая волна нежности, желания, любви, что Джон не может понять, как он продержался столько времени, не позволяя всем этим чувствам проявиться слишком явно. Он стягивает с Шерлока рубашку, так и не расстегнув ее до конца, и целует его еще раз, пытаясь без слов сказать все, что чувствует. Что «я верил, что ты жив», что «мне так тебя не хватало», что «без тебя я не мог найти смысла ни в чем», что «спасибо, что вернулся, спасибо, Шерлок, спасибо спасибо спасибо».  
Джон обхватывает ладонями запрокинутое к нему лицо Шерлока, и касается губами его глаз, ресниц, скул, не в силах сдержать хлещущие через край облегчение и нежность. А Шерлок и правда смущен, но так отзывчив, что Джон не может остановиться, скользит губами по впадинке ключиц, по тонкому шраму на предплечье, целует костяшки правой руки, прижимается лицом к ладони и чуть смущенно улыбается. А потом Шерлок тянет его на себя, прижимает к своей груди и хрипло, быстрым и чуть дрожащим голосом шепчет на ухо Джону обо всем, о чем думал, о том, что он уже просто не может больше ждать, что он уже давно и так его. А Джон дрожит и хрипло смеется, облизывая свои пальцы, потому что, увы, но в их холостяцкой квартире смазка не рассована по всем возможным местам. Но Шерлок, в общем-то, совсем не против, и не отрывает потемневшего взгляда от скользящего по пальцам языка, а на Джона накатывает от одного только предвкушения. Потому что это будет, это происходит на самом деле, и от пальцев Шерлока на его плечах наверняка останутся синяки, но это такая мелочь, когда с головой накрывает нежностью, желанием, и когда тянущий страх того, что Шерлок не вернется, наконец отпускает сердце.  
Шерлок стонет хрипло, надрывно, а Джон замирает, проявляя чудеса самоконтроля, сдерживаясь, давая время привыкнуть. Никакой грубости. Не сегодня. Не в первый раз, о котором он когда-то даже не позволял себе мечтать. И когда Шерлок распахивает глаза и хрипло называет Джона по имени, тот все же не сдерживается и толкается, не отрывая взгляда от жмурящего глаза и кусающего губы Шерлока. И все происходит настолько правильно, что Джон даже радуется тому, что столько времени скрывал кипящие внутри чувства. Скрывал. Как глупо, да? Разве можно скрыть что-то от Шерлока Холмса?  
Джон касается губами виска Шерлока, прижимает его сильнее к своей груди, запускает пальцы во влажные кудри. И просто смотрит, смотрит, запоминая это мгновение, потому что Джону кажется, что все эти годы они шли именно сюда, через все эти смерти вокруг, через совместные расследования, через бесконечные споры. Ему кажется, что все происходящее было подчинено одной цели – привести в конечном итоге их обоих в эту постель, в их общий дом, в это ощущение покоя и тепла.  
И Джон больше всего на свете надеется, что для того, что бы они смогли быть счастливы хоть чуть-чуть, никому из них на этот раз умирать не придется.


End file.
